blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Winterwhisper
Appearance Winterpaw is a thick-furred white tom with black blotches, a fluffy, black tail, and a black face spot covering one eye and ear. He has big, dark green eyes, a long tail and large feet. Medium lengths ears, long claws and a normal nose. Personality Winterpaw is sometimes, rarely calm, but he will snap if he is annoyed. He's really quite sassy and rude, and evil, though he hates to admit he's caring and sensitive. He can get along with most people on the blog, except ones that are too much like him. He usually gets along better with females. He has a surprising similarity to Winter from a Wings of Fire, and Jayfeather from Warriors. He has a lot of personality traits, and often they change or shift. He acts different around every person in real life he knows. He is almost adaptable--in a complicated way. Winterpaw is strange, yet most people find that interesting. He doesn't usually go on big rants, but can if he is well known with the topic. He has strong support for LGBTQ+ community, and supports equality for everyone. He is an indecisive person, constantly unable to determine his favorite out of a long list on anything. He likes to yell at everyone, like, a LOT. Though he usually doesn't post long comments, he usually has to mention himself in them. (He's very narcissistic). He really likes knowing what other members of BlogClan think of certain things, and likes to ask them questions. His favorite articles are the ones of people's opinions, such as least favorite/favorite cats, most evil cats, etc. He was a big fan of warriors from the start, enjoys writing fanfiction, and always urges people to read it--because he is selfish and demanding, sometimes. He and Cypresswind and Fernfall are part of a "trio," as they are all close. They are still trying to decide a name. He is also said to be a "Blogfamous" writer, along with Jayfrost, Kat, Cypresswind and more. He can be offensive or unpredictable, and has big reactions to small things. Winter is a very unique cat, hard to match, always win hidden information on him. On The Blog Winterpaw joined BlogClan on July 10, 2015, and has been active ever since. He was chosen as the medicine cat apprentice, by Kat, and is now listed as her apprentice on the allegiances. He is eventually going to have an introduction on the New Member's Page. He participates in most Gatherings, and likes the game Name That Apprentice, in which he is currently tied in first. He is mentioned in a few fanfiction's by other members, her he does not remember as he dislikes reading fanfiction most of the time. He loved writing it, hates reading it, only more reasons Winterpaw is complicated. His mentor is Kat, formerly Heart That Shine's Like A Hobbit's. He has made friends with Flowerstream, Eagleclaw, Cypresswind, RaggedOak, Iceflower, Wavepaw, Mistpaw, Fernfall, Lupinepaw, Willowlight, Maplesky, Sundance and others. Winterpaw does not know why his friends stick with him, yet he doesn't want them to leave. Winterpaw also likes changing his name for holidays and rogue name or Tribe name weeks. In gatherings, he was formerly a Time-Travelling Otter, but is now a Relatively Excitable Stoat. He likes talking on the live chat, but always leaves without any confirmation. He spends most of his time there, tied with Willowlight and Lupinepaw for most active on live chat. He likes to use very unconventional words, often, usually in chat. He sometimes gets in trouble for them, leading to more evidence of him being a bad moderator. Some are: "OMG, shush, Calm it, AAAAA, wowser, humph, etc." Almost all the time, he uses all caps for his words. Winterpaw has done a lot on the blog, and always strives to do more. On The Wiki Winterpaw is quite active on the wiki, often so more than Blogclan, and adds random information to pages, and edits them in the process. He wants to in the top five ranked on the wiki, and constantly edits and adds things so he can get there. He tries to think of pages to add, but usually makes one and fails. He always tries to do new things, and recently updated his userpage and the current page you are reading. He learned coding, thanks to the talents of Willowpaw, Lupinepaw and Foxstep. He is an active roleplayer and is almost on the wiki chat every day. He used to go on the Blog's live chat, but it didn't work on his Ipad. He dislikes useless drama, yet is always causing it. He is a very up and down cat, but not bipolar. He is one to edit the roleplay allegiances along with Iceflower and Emberdawn. He is a live chat moderator. He wants to be an administrator for one day just so he could delete all the pages that are candidates for removal. Roleplaying Winterpaw likes to roleplay on the wiki, and is an active member, but he has problems with trying to control the story and only role playing with his own characters. He is slowly starting to branch out, and is surprisingly enjoying it, if the people are active. He is sort of evil because when he does not need a character anymore, he kills them off. Sometimes. He is also one to edit the roleplay allegiances with Emberdawn and Icepaw. He dislikes when people have a lot of characters and they don't use them all equally. There have been a weeks where he didn't roleplay at all, which he considered a break. At the moment he is very active, almost too active, and gets frustrated with how slowly the roleplay moves. His favourite roleplays are The Dusk Syndicate, Outside the Territories, The Twolegplace, The Dark Forest and BlogClan. He has many plot lines and characters that are connected, a few of which have ships with characters from other roleplayers. He loves evil characters with ships, much to Cypresswind's dismay. Too bad Cypress, he always thinks. Here is a list of Winterpaw's current characters: *Puff the Chunky Squirrel (BC) *Twigfrost (BC) *Sagekit (BC) *Winterkit (BC) *Shine (DS) *Indigo (TP) *Lava (TP) *Navy (TP) *Ambrosia (OTT) *Azule (SC) *Rivera (OTT) *Malevolence (DF) *Fawnsong (DF) Trailing Stars Winterpaw has been in at least two chapters of Trailing Stars so far. He was mentioned in Chapter 19 by Geckopaw for sure, and the chapter by Meadowpaw, 17. He was shipped with his former ship partner, Maplesky, though that sunk. They are still friends though. He has yet to write or edit a chapter, but is willing. He wants to become involved, almost like everyone else, and feels he would connect to the blog more. Quotes "AAAAA WHAT'S A THEO GET IT AWAY!" -To Goldie, when she mentioned her dog, Theo, long ago. "Hmm, WHO CAN I BE HARSH TO NOW?! I CHOOSE YOU FERNACHU." -Pokemon GO taking over Winterpaw's mind in live chat. "YAAAAAY MY FAV PART. YOU HAVE ONE WARNING!!" -Being a horrid mod. "I killed a duck, And I liked i-it. It felt so psychopathic. It felt so good, it felt so right." -Winterpaw inventing new song parodies to offend his friend Sunnystripe. "I need to say a messed up quote to add to my page, guys." -Winterpaw making this quote possible. "BRAYDON BRANDON BRODEN!" -Winterpaw defiling Brendon Urie's name to offend Flowerstream. "YOU'RE THE UGLY BLUE ONE. I'M THE SEXY PINK ONE. LOOK. HOW. FUDGING SEXY I AM! I AM A SEXY BABE WITH PIPES! I SAY SEXY TOO MUCH..." -Wintrpaw yelling at Lupinepaw after seeing a very odd picture and video, Fanfiction Winterpaw is a very avid and regular fanfiction writer. It led to his interest in writing, possibly as a career in the future, possibly a side job. He has many Fanfictions, and always wants more. Winterpaw doesn't get writer's block too often, but struggles with motivation and procrastination. He has time to write, but uses the excuse of being busy with school. Winterpaw is currently trying to alter his habits and start writing more again, though it will always be a struggle. Encouragement and yelling at him helps, though. Completed: * Light Fading * The Living Dead * The ThunderClan Eight Cancelled: * Shaded Hearts * Rise of the Predators Book 1: Separation * Desperate Measures In Progress: * Fade and Fire * The Fateful Eight * The Hidden Army One-Shots: * Ambition * The Queen of All Corruption * How Cakestar Became The Leader of BlogClan * Downfall * Like, Lust, Love * How Far I Have Fallen * The Ghost of the Otter * Time Beneath The Stars * Never Enough * We Can Hurt * Dark Love * You: The Inescapable World * Vanishing * The Rise Of... * The Ruins of Snow-Fall * Dangerous Beauty''' '''Upcoming: * The Stories of Eight Series: Books 1 and 4 * Catch and Conquer Universes: * The Stories of Eight Universe * The Steps to Power Universe * The Living Dead Universe Trivia *Winterpaw is currently ranked 8th on the wiki! *He has the 1st longest page for an actual user, but much lower on the wiki overall. His two Fanfictions are in the top five longest pages, though. *Winterpaw was chosen as medicine cat apprentice (MCA) on Nov. 2, 2015. He was a candidate, and Kat chose Winterpaw in the end, after consulting the BlogTeam. He took over the role, succeeding Silverwind, who became inactive. Surprisingly to him, he's somehow managing to still be a medicine cat even though he is insane and evil. Kat announced he was her apprentice in live chat, and he was so excited and freaked out he forgot people who congratulated, and his mind blew. *Winterpaw was made a wiki live chat mod on July 10, 2016, the day of his one-year clanniversary. He is still a mod to this day, unknowing why that is... *His first collaboration was with Snakepaw, writing Light Fading. *According to Willowpool, he is "Winniebear Evling." To Lupinepaw he is "Winterbear." Many others have nicknames for him, but he doesn't mind them. Winterpaw has a nickname in real life which he hates, and is currently trying to resolve those problems. *Winterpaw's current warrior name is unknown to anyone except his ship partner, Iceflower. He enjoys it, and hopefully won't spill the secret. Knowing himself, Winterpaw can tell that will be a struggle. *List of Winterpaw's ships: *Winterfall (Winter X Fernfall: Sunken. First ship on the blog.) *Rinter (Winter X RaggedOak: Sunken, Reactivated, Sunken) *Minter (Winter X Maplesky: Sunken) *Wist (Winter X Mistpaw: Sunken) *Wowl (Winter X Owlwater: Sunken) *Jaitlin (Winter X Girl From His School: Sunken) *Cynter (Winter X Cypresswind: Sunken) *Winterwave (Winter X Wavepaw: Sunken) *Strinter (Winter X Streampaw: Sunken) *Winterflower (Winter X Iceflower: Currently alive and ongoing, longest ship) *Jennedy (Winter X A Girl From His School: Alive, ongoing) *Winter is very loud and scary sometimes, but at random points he acts like a mature mod, though rarely. *Winterpaw has 5 phobias. They are: *'Major:' *Algophobia (Fear of Pain) *Astraphobia (Fear of Thunderstorms) *Ophidiophobia (Fear of Snakes *'Minor:' *Cynophobia (Feat of Dogs) *Hemophobia (Fear of Blood) *He is very secretive and unpredictable and not open, but he will share some things here, like: *His favorite sports are badminton and volleyball, and his favorite hobbies are reading, writing, watching television, playing with cats and relaxing. *His favorite color is orange. *He is a teenager. *He lives in Canada. Although he hopes to visit/move to Europe one day, and explore the USA. He is excited to travel, definitely. *He is a Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Hobbit, Pirates of the Caribbean and Sci-fi geek. Other fandoms of his include: blankets, tea, Hunger Games, Divergent, and many more. He can never like enough things. *His favorite animals are foxes and cats. Other animals he enjoys are: Birds, Wild Cats, Minks/Ferrets/Stoats, pandas, bears, wolves, etc. *Leats favorite animals are snakes, which he has a crushing phobia of. He used to have a BAD phobia of dogs, where he couldn't be around them without overreacting. Over time, he loses need up a bit. He is still slightly afraid, uncomfortable, disliking of them, but he is managing. He never wants a dog, though. *He is mostly a loner, and in real life he is shy around people his own age. He oddly gets along well with elder people, but cannot stand young kids or teenagers. He is trying to work on that. *Besides Warriors, his favourite series are Wings of Fire, Spirit Animals, Foxcraft, The Fifth Wave, The Compound duology, School for Good and Evil, Ascension trilogy, Star Wars books, Young Adult novels, etc. *He believes this trivia section is very long, though always plans to make it longer. There is lots of information about him, yet... Category:Tom Category:Time Travelling Otters Category:Chatmod Category:Apprentice Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats Category:Roleplay